A Psychopaths Lovestory
by starglow71
Summary: Dark Fic! Wincest! Our boys are not only psychopathic,serial killers,and hitmen. But,turns out, Azazel has plans for our boys, has had for years, Bobby, too. All it took was dripping demon blood and some  gentle persuasion.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

This is a Dark Fic, so avoid it if you don't like this kind of thing.

**Warning: Wincest! Of course, I'm addicted to writing it. It's so much better than drugs could ever be!**

Plot: Sam and Dean are psychopathic serial killers and hitmen for Bobby. Oh, and lovers, too. It all started as kids. Their first job, killing Dad of course. Then what would happen if Azazel was behind the whole thing, and Bobby was psychopathic, too.

Azazel only bled in three mouths instead of the many he could have. Guess which three, lol.

Will they become demons? If they did, wonder what jobs he'd have in mind for them?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam is 15 and Dean is 19 years old)

Sam lay naked upon the bed, soft and sexy. Tired and spent.

Dean looked at his brother and growled. Dad will _never_ let them be together. Dad will _fight_ this. Dean growled at the thought of him taking Sam from him. He _couldn't_ let this happen. _No!_

Dad came stumbling in and saw Sam the way he was. Then he looked at eldest son and approached him, angry. "You _evil_ child, you corrupted him. You little faggot!"

Dean answered this with three shots to his chest, shaking with rage…and relief.

"No, Dad! I made him _Mine!_" Dean said furiously and then added, smiling happily afterward. "Happy Father's Day…_Dad_." Dean said smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Sammy, wake up!" Dean urged, handing him clothes. "We have to go before the cops get here, come on!"

"Wha…"Sam said groggily and looked down at Dad, "You _killed_ him!" Sam didn't sound too upset, Dean noticed happily.

"Yes, he was going to separate us. I wasn't letting that happen, you're _mine,_ do you hear me, Sammy? I said that last night, you said it, too. Now you're _mine!_" Dean growled and hugged him anyway, "Dress please, baby, we _have_ to go."

"Yes, I'm _yours_." Sam said and smiled, kissing his cheek lightly as he hurried to dress. "Ready?" Sam asked his cheeks pink and excited, their bags in his hands.

"Go to the car, Sam, I have to do something before we go." Dean instructed, kissing him lightly, "Love you, baby boy, go wait in the car for me."

Sam did as asked.

"_Fuck you, Dad_, now he's _all Mine._" Dean said softly as he set the building to burn, while his father's body remained in it. Then he headed to the car, cuddling Sam to his side and roaring away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam is 19 and Dean is 23)

Stanford was nice. Sam fit in perfectly. The two young men had an apartment off campus.

Three young people were missing so far, no links between them. Police were searching for leads.

Dean was back from his trip. "Dad, I sent you the proof. Send the money." Dean listened, "Yeah, Sam's fine, doing good with his classes, yeah. Love you, too." He smiled fondly and hung up. Sam greeted him at the door with kisses and his naked body. Dean kissed him back and they ended up in the bedroom, next to a bound girl.

"She came on to me at the Student Center. So I got her to come here and wrapped her for you, baby. Isn't she _pretty_? She said her name was Jessica Moore." Sam said and Dean nodded, touching her face roughly, "He's _mine_, _bitch!_ Gonna _pay_ for that." Dean chuckled, "Want to show her what she can never have, Sammy." Dean said stroking Sam's already hardening dick, fingers moving toward his ass and thrusting in., Sam moaned against them and fucked back onto them, desperate for more. He held a hand out, "Let me kill this one." Sam begged and Dean smiled, handing him the knife, "Kill her while I fuck you, Sammy."

So for every thrust Dean did to drive Sam to the highest edge of pleasure, Sam drove the knife into the girl, leaving it in and twisted it hard as he came screaming Dean's name, covered in her blood. Dean fucked him again now, rougher this time, so turned on by Sam covered in the bitch's blood he couldn't stop himself. Sam just moaned louder and let him, writhing gloriously beneath him now, cumming hard for each other again.

The dead girl's blue eyes and blonde hair glowed in the lamplight as they fucked through the night, then they took her to the woods and burnt her to ash with phosphorus and lye. Dean eyed his brother proudly and kissed him as they walked to the car. They had burned all proof of her death, blankets and all, and soaked the knife in bleach. It was after all a gift to Sam from Dean, and Sam never would throw away a gift from Dean.

Sam graduated four years later and Dean couldn't have been prouder.

They'd managed to kill 20 women and 7 men in their time here and had enjoyed it immensely.

Sam had learned a lot from his brother over the years.

He had always been an attentive pupil. Ask any of his teachers.

Better yet, just ask his brother, Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean is 35 and Sam is 31)

"Sammy, you done with her?" Dean asked as the struggling girl tried to scream.

"Yeah, she isn't talking." Sam shrugged, it was a hard thing not breaking the girl.

"Bobby said she knows where the mark is, says to break her." Dean said and Sam nodded. "Let me try."

Two hours later, She was telling him everything. And was a bleeding broken mess on the floor.

Dean called Bobby and Bobby paid them extra for it. "Be home soon, Dad." Dean promises.

"See you soon, Son, give Sam my love." Bobby said and Dean said he would.

"Remind you of someone?" Sam asked fondly eyeing the girl on the floor.

"Dad?" Dean asked, pulling Sam to him, ignoring the girl.

"Yeah, dying on the floor." Sam sighs fondly.

"You wanna do it this time?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes glinted naughtily.

"No, I want you to kill her while I fuck you." Sam said and Dean grinned.

"I like that idea!" Dean agreed.

Soon they were naked and Dean was sucking him hard then turning so he could fuck him. A knife glinted in Dean's hand.

Sam fucked Dean slow then got hard, watching Dean stab the girl with every thrust of his dick into the man. Sam got excited again watching him do this, fucking him harder now, between moans and stabs, they came screaming and Dean twisted the knife hard in as he came.

Then they burned the body with phosphorus and burned the thing down around the body. All evidence of them being there going up in flames now.

"That was a good idea." Sam agreed now, tying the bag with their bloody stuff in it. He tossed it in their trunk and headed home. "Wonder if Dad has a job for us yet?" He asked as they got in the car.

"Maybe." Dean said as Sam slid over the join him, cuddling into his side. "Love you, Baby boy. All mine."

"Yeah, Dean, all yours. You're all mine, too." Sam said kissing a cheek.

"Yes, baby, yes, I am." Dean said and they drove in silence for a while.

They saw a hitchhiker, a pretty blonde, and looked at each other, questioningly. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, just want to spend this with you right now." Dean smiled at his lover/brother now.

"Ah, Dean, me, too." Sam smiled and they drove on.

Meg watched them drive in and got in the white van, grinning evilly.

Five minutes later, she was speaking into a cup of blood.

"Yes, they are coming along fine. They just drove by." She said coolly.

The blood gurgled.

"Yes, it was a good idea to drip blood in both their mouths, father." She agreed.

The Blood gurgled again.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on them. They'll make wonderful Demons." She said smiling, liking her father's plan so far.

The blood gurgled one last time.

"I'll let him know." She said and the blood went still.

She opened her phone and called Bobby. And told him what Azazel had said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby met them at the door, hugging his adopted sons. They hugged him back, happy to see him, too.

"Did he call?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, eager to hear what their patron had to say about their recent kill. It had been a personal request in the demon's part.

"He said you did well and that he had another job for you." Bobby explained and smiled.

"Okay, what job?" Dean asked, their patron was generous when they did jobs for him.

"Simple, just open a crypt." Bobby explained.

"Wow, that is simple." Sam said surprised, he looked at Dean curious, but Dean just shrugged.

"How do we do that? Got a key?" Dean asked knowing they would need one to open a crypt.

"Yes, this." Bobby said holding up a gun. "Just stick it in and twist."

Both boys smiled, Bobby got the joke. They liked to kill while they had sex, and then stick the knife in and twist it as they came. It was their favorite activity.

"We like to do that part." Sam leered and said, "Never fucked in a cemetery before."

"We _could_ do that." Dean responded, liking the idea already.

"_After_ you open the crypt." Bobby reminded them.

"Spoil Sport. Give us the gun. Tell him we'll do it." Dean said, taking the gun, touching it. Dean had a gun fetish, on top of a Sam fetish, among other things. "Can I have this gun when…well, you know."

"He thought you'd ask that. He said you do the job, you get the gun." Bobby said smiling, he sure loved those boys!

"So, where is this Crypt?" Sam asked, taking the gun. Giving Dean a jealous look. Dean chuckled. Yeah, Sam might have been a little jealous of the gun fetish. Dean knew it, and used it often. He liked Sam jealous; he fucked Dean better when he was jealous.

Bobby chuckled and walked away, shaking his head. Sam was jealous of Dean's gun fetish, and of his car fetish, but strangely enough Dean's biggest fetish was making Sam jealous of his other fetishes. Huh, who knew. Apparently _not _Sam. "Oklahoma. I got the map from the woman we killed, thanks to your good work with her daughter. We finally found her; she was hiding the location of the crypt." Bobby chuckled, "Not anymore. She's with her daughter, may they rest in peace."

"Ah, now it makes sense." Dean said, stroking Sam's crotch, Sam gave him a look and Dean shrugged, pouting. "You took my other gun away, you _jealous_ man. Gotta play with something." Sam's dick was Dean's favorite gun, after all. He could play with it all night… among other things.

Sam just smiled and they headed out the door now.

Bobby watched them leave laughing and called their boss. He'd be pleased they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxx

First they found the place and then drove over the railroad tracks, and then found the cemetery. They stood in front of the crypt and shrugged, putting the gun and twisting. Then he approached Sam and pushed him to the ground, undoing his pants. Then Dean removed his own and lubed them up, sheathing onto Sam now, as the demons flowed out of the crypt. They soon were fucking hard, Dean riding Sam then being flipped to the bottom and being pounded now, writhing and moaning loudly as the demons surrounded them but did not enter them; the demons worshipped them, their new Lords.

The men kept going and the demons awaited orders. The men just looked at them with interest and smiled, "Kill them all, except Bobby Singer, he's off limits." Dean ordered and they all bowed, or seemed to, and flew off. The men resumed fucking again. Cumming and switching, Dean fucking Sam now and they forgot to call Bobby, but figured they would later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Azazel sat in Bobby's office and smiled.

"They did it." Bobby said, "I _knew _my boys could do it."

"Yes, they did." Azazel said, "Once I saw them, I knew I only had to choose them for it."

"So, you were going to…choose more of them?" Bobby asked and Azazel shrugged.

"Yeah, but once I saw those two babies, I knew I only needed them." Azazel admitted, "They held such evil in them. You did, too. That's why I only chose you from your generation, too."

"Glad we were useful then, boss." Bobby said and offered him a drink.

"Thanks." Azazel said.

"So they're your generals' now?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, I'd prefer to make them Rulers of Hell. I never wanted the job. The crypt was a test." Azazel pointed out, and looked at Bobby, "You're the General of Hell's Armies. You're a good leader and can manage people well; it's right up your alley."

"They'll like that." Bobby said and saw the boys walk in.

"So, What are our positions with the demons?" Sam asked, pulling Dean to his side. Dean stroked the Colt _again._ Sam pulled it out of his hand _again_ and put it in his own waistband, a jealous look in his eyes. Dean chuckled and stroked Sam's dick instead through his pants. Sam shrugged and let him. "They seemed to obey us. They awaited our orders like they were supposed to obey us. They called us Lords or something."

"Makes sense since you're the Rulers of Hell." Azazel said, "You were marked for it from birth, Bobby here is your General."

The boys looked surprised but otherwise unfazed.

"But we're not demons." Dean pointed out and Azazel laughed.

"You will be. When you die. In the meantime, you rule them from up here on Earth." Azazel explained.

"So what about you, what will you do?" Bobby asked and Azazel's eyes sparkled evilly.

"Me? I'm going to kill God." Azazel admitted and chuckled, "I hate that bastard."

"Good luck." Sam Said pulling Dean upstairs and laughing, too. "Us Rulers of Hell need to get laid right now."

"But you just _got_ laid!" Both Azazel and Bobby shouted up to them.

"Yeah, one can never get laid enough, is what I believe!" Dean called back and Sam growled sexily in the background, "_Especially_ where Sammy is concerned. Such a _fine_ man really."

"Can't argue with that." Azazel laughed and vanished. He'd been wanting to fuck that man for years, too. Just never said anything.

Bobby merely looked out the window and went outside where he marshaled his Demon troops.

Hell had come to Earth and they thought this was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons waged their war on the humans.

The Winchesters and Bobby commanded them.

Angels came to fight them.

And lost.

God killed Azazel, of course. They'd figured he might.

Hell came to Earth.

God sent it away, sending Bobby and the boys away with it.

Back to Hell and locking them in.

So the boys ruled Hell, and got demonic, Bobby, too.

Yes, the demons managed to get out, started their dealing again, and more souls were added.

The boys and Bobby were still forever forbidden from ever leaving again, on pain of the fact God would happily erase them from all Existence, with a song in his cold Holy heart, and on his lips.

Hell swelled again.

Yep, those boys and Bobby were good at their jobs.

Azazel would have been proud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
